Behind Those Silver Eyes
by BooksAreLonely
Summary: When Hermione Granger is called to comment on a case on the rights of magical creatures, she thinks nothing of it. But what happens when this magical creature is a veela, and she's his mate? Will healer Granger be able to handle being forced into a bonding that wasn't her choosing? Evil Ron! Veela Draco! Post-war.
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time there was a pureblood family. This family whose name is not known was renowned for the beauty of its members. Even after intermarrying many others, the beauty of this particular family never died out, all - with even the slightest blood connection; were blessed with a beautiful face and body. This caused great jealousy amongst the others, for while these people were indeed beautiful, they were not always kind.

One day, a muggle-born boy who was struck with a great love for the eldest daughter of this family, a beautiful blonde by the name of Victoria. The muggle-born knew of her blood, and that her family would never support a union between the two. But even so, he loved the girl and so he requested her hand in marriage, offering a hefty dowry for her hand in the wizard world, and the muggle for he had worked very hard to become rich for her, to provide for the family they might have together.

But the pureblood daughter would hear not of it. He was below her in terms of status, and she would not ruin her family line for the sake of some silly thing of love that a toad felt for her. Would a swan lower its status to the level of a common minnow passing by beneath it? She refused the boy vehemently, and everyone in the town they lived in heard her scorn of him. Of how she, as perfect as she was would never marry a lowly muggle born.

She was not aware though, that this particular muggle born was well learned in the Dark Arts. Humiliated, he felt his love wilt away to hatred and so he placed a curse on Victoria's family. Though she was beautiful, and all of her offspring would be they would harbor a dark secret. They would know the pain of being denied their love. And so he tricked Victoria, and fathered a son by her; and from him would come all of her offspring.

* * *

Hermione yawned softly as she woke, feeling a warm body rested on her stomach she smiled as she glanced up at her loyal cat Crookshanks. "Good morning sweet heart," she cooed at the cat which glanced up at her with intelligent eyes and meowed. "Hungry, hungry, I know. No wonder mum was glad to see us move out! The poor woman must have been exhausted after being woken every day by the likes of you," she snorted as she clambered out of bed and made her way down the stairs.

The war was over now, and she was happy she'd been able to afford a flat of her own. After Ron had become an ass and left her for Lavender Brown, who funnily enough had then cheated on him with Seamus Finnigan - she'd become a wealthy healer, and praised hero of the wizarding war for her part in helping Harry defeat Voldemort.

Now twenty-three, the Gryffindor tower virgin still lived on her own, much to the chagrin of her friends. "Alright Crook, I've got your food," she sighed as she grabbed a cat bowl from the counter in her kitchen and sat it down, filling it with his favorite food. The cat meowed affectionately before rubbing against its owners leg and going to dig in making quite the mess.

While Crookshanks was distracted with his food, Hermione sighed and took a seat at her modest kitchen table, going through the mail that had been left at her window the night before. A few letters from Harry, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley as well as a shady looking calling card. Picking it up, the woman frowned. The last charity ball of the year had been held the previous month. So what could this be? She couldn't think of anything else she'd be invited to at the beginning of December.. Perhaps a Christmas party, but then they'd all agreed to spend the holidays with their families. So, what was it then?

"Crook," Hermione complained as the cat rubbed up against her legs. "What do you think this could be hmm?" she snorted as the cat purred up at her, obviously looking for a back rub. Going to get a file to open the mysterious piece of parchment, she sat down and stroked the orange fluff ball's back while opening the card.

_Dear Hermione Granger,_

_Your presence is requested at the Committee for Care of Magical Creatures this December 2, 2002. A hearing is to be held, in concerns to the rights of Veela. We feel that with your experience in securing right for House Elves, you are just the bright young witch that could offer a fresh perspective in regards to the matter at hand. Please arrive promptly at 10:00 AM._

_With Deepest Regards_

_Alexander Richards,_

_Head of Committee for Care of Magical Creatures._

"Shit," Hermione muttered as she glanced up at the clock. It was nine now, and her hair was a mess. There was no way she'd arrive in time. Casting a cleansing spell on herself, as well as her hair, she gently shoved Crookshanks away and ran back up to her bedroom. Grabbing what she hoped was a nice dress she pulled the tight green fabric over her head. A bit too short for a meeting of the sort.. But it would have to do, she didn't have time to search for a better option.

"Oh Merlin, why today," the woman muttered under her breath as she quickly applied her makeup. Though a few spells could do the same, she never really got out of doing some things the 'muggle' way. Old habits died hard she supposed. Once she'd found a pair of shoes and hose, she turned to glance at the clock wincing once more. 9:30.

Rushing down to the flew, she stepped within muttering a quick "Ministry of Magic" and then disappearing with a flash of green light. When she reappeared, she walked right of to the witch waiting at the greeting desk. "Welcome to the Ministry of -," the witch started to greet her, but Hermione had none of it going straight to the point. "Can you tell me where the Committee for Care of Magical Creatures is meeting? I believe the hearing is in regards to the rights of Veela?"

The small blonde witch seemed annoyed, but quickly gave Hermione directions and sent her on her way. When she arrived she was shocked to see the Committee having a rather civil conversation with a beautiful blonde man, that seemed slightly irate. "Ah, Hermione how nice to see you again," Alexander, a rather stout man whom she knew fairly well smiled at her, silencing the angry blonde. "Alexander, it's wonderful to see you again. Now shall we get to work, what seems to be the issue?" she questioned.

"Well you see, we have a Veela here who claims his mate should be released into his custody due to the laws we've made in regards to protecting certain species that have had a dramatic drop in population over the last few years. But his mate has never met him. We don't feel it fair to sign all of her rights away to him.. You yourself worked on the bill, what do you say?" Alexander asked, his eyes searching the young witch's.

"I..I say you should probably release his mate to him as he says, it is the law. And I'm sure as his mate the woman will come to love him in a short time," Hermione reasoned, though to be truthful it made her a bit uncomfortable to discuss such a thing. "I said she would come to make the logical decision," the blonde man turn to glance at Hermione, advancing toward her. Alexander frowned, watching on with a morose look. "Excuse me? What's going on here?" the witch asked softly, taking a few steps back.

****"Well you see mon chere, you're my mate and I'm taking you home," Draco Malfoy said as he grabbed Hermione's wrist and suddenly the woman fainted in his arms.

* * *

Next update should be this weekend perhaps. I hope those that read this story enjoy it as I've enjoyed writing it.

BooksAreLonely.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione awoke to find herself on a bed much softer than her one at home. Looking around the room revealed that she was sitting upon a glorious four poster bed, with green sheets and a comforter. A chestnut wardrobe sat in the corner, as well as a makeup table with a large mirror, such luxurious items she couldn't afford in her tiny flat as A) They would be too expensive, and B) she wouldn't have the space.

Her eyes began to narrow in on the accents of the room, distinctive parts she hadn't noticed on the first sweep. A few pictures were hung on the wall, but her gaze was still too blurry to be able to make out what they were of. She still couldn't recall why she was in this strange room, and why all of the doors were shut. In her flat, she always left all of the doors open so Crook could come and go as he pleased. She learned quickly after they'd moved in, it wouldn't do to place him in one room and walk off. The noise he made to wake her up after an instance proved that.

Feeling as if there were something important she'd forgotten, the young witch decided that even though this bed was a comfortable resting place, she'd have to rise and figure out what was going on. She reached for her wand, which she always left on the bedside table at home. But her hands meandered about the wooden surface to come up with nothing. With a puzzled look, she opened the drawer of the thing to find it empty as well. Nothing. Nothing at all was in the drawer, making the room all the more odd and impersonal.

An urgent need struck her to find an exit to this room. Her head throbbed, and her stomach ached dully for nourishment. Just as she was planning an escape, a knock at the door drove her from her sheepish musings, forcing her to dwell on the present. "Mistress Granger?" the shrill voice of a house elf called out. Odd, she'd never had a house elf. And she never stayed at inns that forced the poor things to work. "Yes?" she questioned nonetheless, throwing the silk sheets back to go and answer the door.

Before her feet could touch the hard wood floors, the elf entered on its own carrying a tray and a rather skimpy white outfit. "Can you explain to me where I am?" she asked the skimpy thing that seemed to flinch at every word she uttered. "Master said just to place Mistress Granger's things on the bed and fix her breakfast Miss. Master never said to explain anything to Mistress Granger. Master told Flower not to speak. Oh! Flower has already broken one of Master's commands! Flower must punish herself! Flower is such a bad elf. Flower -," Hermione stopped the elf's stuttering by holding up a hand.

"That's fine Flower. Thank you for bringing me what your Master instructed you to bring. You needn't punish yourself, is that understood?" she questioned with a stern glance at the elf. "Flower just feels that Flower shou-," the elf started, but was cut off yet again. "Flower, you shan't punish yourself. Thank you for bringing me my breakfast and this.. outfit. What would your master request of me?" she asked, hoping to get to the bottom of this so she could be home by lunch.. Oh it must have been an odd night at the pub the night before. She often frequented the muggle pubs to deal with the pain Ron had inflicted upon her heart. The alcohol dulled her senses.. and she didn't have to calculate anything then. The sweet nectar soothed her soul so she could make it through another night.

"Master wrote it down on a card which Flower brought to you if you'll look Mistress. Master said silly Flower wouldn't be able to remember. Flower is silly. Flower is sorry she couldn't remember. Flower really should punish herself. She'll iron her fingers she will. Flower promises she'll-" Hermione sighed as the elf went off on another tirade. "Flower, just go back to whatever your Master instructed you to do next, do you understand?" Hermione questioned as she watched the small elf. The thing quickly nodded its head and disappeared out the door, leaving Hermione to examine what she had been brought.

The food certainly smelt delicious, it was prepared on a luxurious silver tray. Whoever had dragged her home certainly had good tastes. She only hoped it had been a kind soul rather than some creep. But she couldn't help but think the latter given her missing wand. The ache in her head could be explained by a hangover.. But it certainly did feel strange. She couldn't have been drugged, could she have? Shaking her head, she decided she wouldn't worry so much. After all, whoever this Master was seemed to have been taking care of her thus far.. She'd have to thank him and then be on her way to work. It was a bit irresponsible to leave her patients in the charge of other healers while she did.. well whatever it was she was supposed to be doing.

Taking a bite of the French toast she'd been given, she nearly let out a moan. It tasted delicious, better than anything she could make in her tiny kitchen. The juice was freshly squeezed as well.. such a thing she'd never be able to do with her lack of time in the mornings. Feeding Crook and taking care of his necessities ate up most of her time.

When she'd finished her little breakfast, she turned to the dress. It certainly was odd.. But it seemed considerate of whomever had let her into their home to give her a new pair of clothes.. if the ones she was wearing were from the night before. But as she studied them, she became slightly angered. What kind of a man would it have been to take her into his home and then offer her such a skimpy dress? She'd keep on the one she was wearing, she naturally decided. Given it was more sensible, and if Harry or Ginny caught her on her way back to her flat, they wouldn't be shocked to see her in what she was currently wearing.

After deciding this, she stood once more and her attention went back to the pictures she'd seen before. Now that her eyes weren't as foggy, and she was more alert she made her way toward the frames, looking at the pictures closely. It seemed to be some kids at Hogwarts. But the shots were odd, none of the pictures seemed choreographed at all, no faces turned and smiling. She tried to figure out why that was, picking out the tiny details that were the same in all of the pictures.

Well, all of them seemed to be of Gryffindors.. which was odd considering the bedsheets were green, leading one to deduce whomever owned this room was a Slytherin.. and thus would hate Gryffindors. Which would then lead one to believe perhaps these pictures were trophies of some sort. Taken to ridicule the students of Gryffindor as they went about their daily routines.. But no, that didn't seem to be the case either.

Finally she picked out one thing. The same girl was in every picture, but she wasn't easy to pick out. She was never in the center, she'd be hidden in a corner, or turned away from the camera completely. It was clear whomever had photographed her, hadn't wanted her to realize it was she he was taking pictures of. As the pictures moved about to display the scene they depicted, it became easier to see what action was occurring, and Hermione came to the startling conclusion the girl in the picture was her.

One of the pictures displayed she, Ron, and Harry on an afternoon at the Three Broom Sticks. They were all sat at the bar, so you couldn't see their faces. But Hermione noticed her and Ron were still holding hands. The beginning of their bittersweet relationship, where they'd been afraid to tell Harry straight out they were dating. The next, she and Ron watching a Quidditch match together. The picture was moving quickly, as if whomever had captured it had been moving very quickly in the moment it had been taken. And the last, the one that made her the angriest was one of Lavender Brown and Ron snogging in the great hall, while she sat unaware in the back corner, reading next to the window. Whomever had taken it had known.. but hadn't told her... They couldn't be a friend of her's then.

Just as she finished studying the pictures, the door of the room squeaked as it was pushed open. Apparently the house elf was back. She turned, expecting to see Flower coming after her tray. But instead, a well built blonde with silvery eyes stood, his eyes sinking into her own as he tried to map out her mood. "Draco Malfoy," Hermione spat, trying to squash out whatever odd feelings of attraction she was feeling toward the blonde all of a sudden. Perhaps he _had_ drugged her. "My mate," the man purred, causing her eyes to widen slightly. She was obviously taken aback by his tone of endearment.

"I see you've found the pictures I took over the years... Do they please you?" he questioned. "You didn't put on the gown I picked out for you dearest. Why didn't you? I spent a lot of time picking it out for you, don't you realize that my pet?" he cooed at her. She didn't know how to react, deciding to lash out with all of the anger and resentment she'd felt over the years. "_**Mate**_? Malfoy what the hell is wrong with you? Have you gone bonkers? And you thought I'd like these pictures? You're a fucking creep! Did you always stalk me like this! Did you? I thought Mudbloods didn't suit your taste!" the woman snorted as she crossed her arms.

"Taking my wand as well? I want it back Malfoy! I'm leaving this bloody fucking nut house while I can. How the hell did I get here?" she demanded as she stomped her foot. None of this seemed to faze the man, who instead seemed to grow angry himself. His eyes quickly shifted from silver to green, and his nostrils flared as his whole demeanor seemed to shift. "You should bloody well know how you got here Hermione. Your rights were signed over to me! You don't recall the court room where you fainted at my feet? We're meant to be together, and I'll show that to you if I have to shove it through your dense skull! You want your fucking wand? You can have it back when you learn to love me!" he seethed, a vein throbbing in his forehead.

"Learn to love you Malfoy? How the hell could I learn to love you? I never loved you. You taunted me in school. You took these creepy fucking pictures of me. You're obviously mentally unstable. Why the hell am I here?" Hermione demanded. Draco only smirked in response and waltzed forward, placing a kiss on the fuming brunette's cheek. "Because Hermione my dear, I am a veela. And you sweet, are my mate."

* * *

Sorry my update's a bit late. I know things still may be confusing, but as the story develops I promise to answer all of those questions that may come up as you read. I don't think I'll be able to update again for awhile, as I have exams for the next three weeks or so. But I promise to update when I can, and I'll try to find the time to take writing breaks.

**jigglyjelly28** - He concocted a love potion and gave it to her in order to trick her into sleeping with him.

**LadyAirie** - Hermione knows the wizard Draco, she's never met the veela side of him. Which is what Alex meant.

Thanks to all of my reviewers. See you next time : )

-BooksAreLonely.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione fumed in the aftermath of the kiss Draco had given her. He slapped the man, but this seemed to only make him more attracted to her as he touched his cheek and a smirk appeared on his face. "Oh Hermione dear.." he trailed off. 'You must be smitten," he cooed to her cruelly as he went to sit on the bed in the room.

The young witch's eyes widened. "Are you touched in the head Malfoy? Why the hell would I want to stay here and be your 'mate'?" she questioned as she remained where she was in the corner, afraid to move given how crazy he was acting... She didn't want him to think of doing anything more to her. "I wasn't good enough for you at Hogwarts remember? I even punched you in our third year! You always called me a filthy Mudblood Malfoy, none of this is ringing a bell?" she questioned, voice shaking slightly.

Draco remained silent a moment, shrugging at her question. "Do you recall the day you punched me?" he questioned softly. "Yes.. you only stood there in shock.. didn't try to retaliate.." she trailed off. "I would never harm you.. I love you Hermione.. This part of me always has... My father just kept me from going after the witch of my dreams.. It wouldn't do for the next Lady Malfoy to be a mudblood.. but now that he's in Azkaban and I'm the head.. I can be with you Hermione.. and I do intend to be with you," his eyes still glowed the eerie green they had from before.

"But Malfoy! You must understand, I have a job-," he cut her off "You shan't need a job anymore deary, obviously I can provide for you. Do you think us purebloods allow our women to work? Hmm... simple muggle men treat their wives like pigs, forcing them to work and then taking their money to spend on themselves.. That shan't do for a lady of your class. All you'll have to do is sit pretty Hermione love.. won't it be wonderful? You are my mate, I can provide for you,". The young witch fumed at that, trying to think of something he wouldn't have a 'plausible' argument against.

"What of my cat? You can't expect me to leave my only pet behind! He'll die without me there to take care of him Malfoy," the blonde merely smirked at her words. "Already taken care of. The orange fuzzball already seems quite smitten with my own siamese. Maybe they'll have kittens," he purred at her. "This isn't you Malfoy! What is wrong with you?" Hermione demanded as the blonde stood and crouched by her once more, smoothing her hair back.

"You're right, this isn't that snobby little Draco you're so used to. This is me, your mate. I haven't a name. I need only be Veela to you. As that bloody muggle writer Shakespeare would say, 'what's in a name?'," he questioned with a smirk. "You're bloody bonkers," Hermione countered as she stood. He seemed ready to retaliate, but a tremor shook the well built blonde. "Seems Draco isn't so happy with my.. forwardness. Nevermind him. I expect you dressed in what I provided for you for lunch. Till then," he hummed before stepping back outside.

Hermione rushed toward the door, only to find it locked. Without her wand she was pretty much hopeless. She knew she wouldn't be able to get out. She glanced at the skimpy white dress he'd left for her to put on once more, and felt the complete helplessness of her situation. It seemed the veela within Draco wanted her to be completely submissive to him.. which pissed her off to no end. She wouldn't bend to his will like some hopeless housewife What would her ancestors think if she'd done that? After such strong women had fought for their rights to turn back progress? Not likely to happen.

Left to take in what had happened, the young witch sighed and finally picked herself off the floor. She wouldn't sit and be desperate.. she'd find a way out. There was a window in the room, and she quickly walked to it. Ha! The fool had forgotten to lock it. Opening the window, she found she was about five stories up.. that wasn't likely to help her. So perhaps she was helpless...

Figuring for now all she could do was sit and wait, the young witch decided to take a shower. She stripped out of her clothes and left them on the bed, and then went into the full bathroom. She had to admit it was lavish.. it seemed the veela did want to take care of her. And perhaps she would let him.. if only he'd approached her kindly instead of forcing her into being his mate.. Then maybe she decided, she would be able to like Draco.. he was certainly better than Ronald Weasley!

The picture she'd seen of him and Lavender snogging while she sat unaware in the background had opened up old wounds. Her mind went back to the day she'd found out about the affair. It had been her wedding day. She'd been dressed all in white, with Ginny her maid of honor, and Harry their best man. But then Harry had run into her dressing room.. At first, she'd naturally been angry.. But then he spouted out about how he could no longer keep it a secret.. He'd known of their affair as well.. Sweet Harry. Sweet innocent Harry had actually believed Ron when he'd told him that it was only a one time thing.

He'd naively accepted his best mate's words.. Why would Ron lie to him? But then on the very day of her wedding, when Harry had gone to fetch Ron that morning, he'd caught him in bed with Lavender Brown yet again. That was when he'd decided he had to tell Hermione.. and she was already dressed, and the wedding set.. All of it wasted because of that prick and his whore! He'd even asked for her ring back, as if she'd give it to him! She'd sold the thing.. looking back now she wasn't sure if that had been clever or not.

But she'd been bitter, and it had made her feel better to be rid of it, and to have a bit of pocket money to pay for rent in her new flat. None of the Weasleys had judged her. Mrs. Weasley still treated her as if she were one of her own daughters.. but it felt awkward now to visit them with what all had transpired. She didn't think she could go back to them.. not after what had occurred.

When the water began to get cold, the witch sighed and decided it was time to stop letting her thoughts wander to the past. After all, she had more than enough things to worry about at the present. Grabbing a towel, she wrapped it around her curvy body and padded back out into the room, intent on changing back into the clothes she'd taken off. But, it seemed someone had taken them.. and in place left a note. _'I noticed you left your lovely dress on the bed. Thought I'd have it dry cleaned for you, I hope you love the one that I've bought you even more. I'm sure you'll look beautiful in it. I await our lunch with baited breath - Draco Malfoy~'_

"That bloody prick!" Hermione seethed as she stared at the skimpy material. She supposed it was better than being naked.. But only just. The pervert probably wouldn't mind looking at her naked! Shaking her head, she slipped the white dress and its matching white undergarments on and then studied her reflection in the mirror.

The skimpy white outfit had a low neckline, and a skirt that hardly covered her ass. "I swear, I'm going to castrate him," Hermione hissed as the door opened to reveal Flower, the house elf come back to fetch her for lunch. The little thing shook as she announced her intention, and Hermione merely shook her head and followed her down the steps toward a large lavish dining room, one would think associated of the Malfoys.

Slytherin tapestries decorated the room, and a large oak table sat in the center sat with two place sets, across from each other. Seeing this, Hermione relaxed a bit. At least the prick wouldn't be able to mess with her too much set all the way across from her. She was still pissed off she even had to put up with him at all.. but she supposed she had to. She was his prisoner at the moment.

She took her seat, and waited for the prick to arrive, and soon he came waltzing in. "Ah, you do clean up nicely don't you Granger?" Malfoy cooed as he sat down across from her. "I see you're back to your normal self," Hermione commented, and she was never so happy to hear his typical sneer in his tone.. His eyes seemed back to silver as well. Strange.

"Care to explain to me what the meaning of this is?" Hermione demanded as house elves came in and places various foods around the entire table, and a steak on each of their plates.

"It's a bit.. complicated," the blonde trailed off with a sigh. "I think we have the time," Hermione countered as she took a small bite of her steak. She didn't feel like eating.. Felt sick to. But the elves watched her nervously, as if they were afraid they'd be punished if she didn't enjoy the meal and so she felt she should eat at least a small bite of it.

"You met my veela half earlier I believe? You see, I am part Veela.. I don't personally care for you Granger. No offence but know-it-all Gryffindors have never really done it for me. But you see, being a Veela has it's catches.. and I can't procreate unless I have the child with my mate, else I can't impregnate another," he explained.

Hermione's eyes widened. "So you don't even love me? This is just about securing an heir?" she questioned. Malfoy shrugged. "My veela wants you. That's enough. I'm just happy to infuriate the Weasleys," he smirked. "You really are a pig, you know that Malfoy?" Hermione questioned as she pushed herself a way from the table.

"A pig I may be darling, but I'm afraid you're stuck with me."

* * *

So the update was sooner than I anticipated! I'm out sick today, so I figured I should do something a big productive. But I really should be studying for exams. Oh well, I hope you guys enjoyed it and feedback, positive or negative is much appreciated.

See you next time

BooksAreLonely~


	4. Chapter 4

After lunch Hermione was left alone to explore the manor on her own. A house elf or too tailed her most of the afternoon, but thankfully for the majority of the time she was left to herself. Finding the library, she smiled to herself. Even though she was trapped here.. at least she had a piece of home in the literature Malfoy collected. Maybe here she could find some answers.

Rifling through the books, the woman sighed. She was beginning to draw blanks, and blanks weren't something Hermione Granger ever drew. "Come on, there must be something in here that'll help me get out of this hell house.." she trailed off with a sigh. Finally her prayers seemed answered as she came upon an old looking thick green book which she opened and rifled through. Most of it was written in a different language, but some parts were english. It was mostly about all the old mythological creatures wizards had persecuted over the years. But one chapter in particular held a promising amount of information about veelas. Sitting down in one of the overstuffed armchairs, Hermione sighed as she began to read.

_Veela_

_Veela are sexual creatures by nature. Over the years Veela have interbred with humans for two reasons. One, to remain hidden. The other is that Veela naturally have a selective breeding process called 'mating'. In 'mating', a veela male, or more commonly female will track down their intended mate. Starting at the age of sixteen, a veela shall begin to have dreams of whom their mate is. Over the years, desire for said mate will increase until the veela will no longer be able to deny their instincts. Then a veela will take their mate and go through the mating ritual. Veela mating rituals are little known about, as the species has deemed it too secretive to share. It is known that after the mating ritual, a veela's mate will become pregnant and bare young. The couple will always remain together. Should a veela's mate leave their veela, the veela will die a slow and painful death. It is for this reason Veela mates are held most dear to their veela. To find more information on the family structure of Veela, turn to page 418._

Hermione frowned, that had hardly enough information at all to sate her quest for knowledge.. At least now she understood why Malfoy needed her so badly..she'd give birth to his heirs, and if she left he'd die. She still didn't understand why he was treating her the way he was though. After all, if he did 'love' her, as he was supposed to.. then why would he keep her imprisoned in the manor?

Just as she was about to turn to the page the book had mentioned, the door swung open with a loud clang and in walked Draco.

"Read anything interesting about my kind?" he demanded of her as he sat down on the foot rest before her chair, a sigh slipping from his lips.

"Just the basics," Hermione replied quietly, keeping her eyes down on the page.

"And what do you think of them? Lovely creatures hmm? Perfect lovers.. so possessive.. you'd always be looked after, but that's not what you want is it Granger? You're more clever than a regular housewife aren't you?" Draco questioned, running a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry for earlier," he apologized, leaving Hermione shocked.

"You.. Draco Malfoy sorry?" she questioned, only earning a nod from him. "I shouldn't have reacted the way I did.. but the veela side of me.. he does want you Hermione.. I hate to admit it, but I will have to bed you soon or I won't be able to cage him.. I wouldn't want to hurt you.." he trailed off, eyes genuinely sad.

"Why do you seem so apologetic now Draco? You were angry before," Hermione pointed out. "You kidnapped me.. brought me here.. all for your beast?" she asked, voice quiet. She knew now wasn't the time to fight him. She just wanted answers. As much as she wished to leave, she knew she wouldn't be able to just leave the man to die.. her conscious wouldn't allow it.

"Hermione.. I do love you. Truly I do.. I think I always have. But you do infuriate me.. The veela kidnapped you.. He brought you here, forced you to wear that dress.. though I do admit it looks lovely on you.. If we had met and done this earlier.. perhaps I would have more control.. but I don't. Father wouldn't allow his son to have a mudblood mate.. that much you know.. I pined for you, in agony.. It's more than lust a veela feels for his mate.. he loves her.. ad to be parted from the one you love is one of the most cruel things you could do to anyone.." he trailed off.

"My veela side.. took it worse than I.. he went insane pining for his mate.. He needs you Hermione, just as I need you.. please forgive me for how I went about things.. but do know my heart was in the right place.." he trailed off.

"Right place?" Hermione demanded. "By kidnapping me and forcing me into this role your heart was in the right place? I refuse to believe I was born to be your mate Draco!" she objected. Then her mind whirled. "Why the act at lunch then? The 'it's enough for me to infuriate the Weasleys'? What was that about?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Veelas are possessive creatures.. I do want to infuriate Weasley. I know what he did to Brown.. but he did have you before me.. and for that I am furious.. and though you think Lavender Brown such a prize.. she really was only ever a cheap whore Hermione," Draco chuckled. "I hope to enrage him by having you.. Owning you will be my greatest triumph.." he trailed off, then he blinked and shook his head. "I apologize.. the veela side of me is coming back.." he trailed off, an annoyed expression on his face.

"Is there nothing you can do to stop him from controlling you? So you can let me and Krook go? Then I may think of dating you Draco.. This is all too fast for me," Hermione muttered, eyes full of hope as she met Draco's.

"No," was his firm reply. "I can't allow you to go.. if you do the veela will be enraged.. you must mate with us," he hissed softly.

"So this is all about me having sex with you? Then you'll be happy and I'll be free?" Hermione demanded.

"Not free.. but you will be happy, and I will be happy. Believe me pet. After the two of us mate.. I think you'll be more than flexible about your time spent here," Draco mused, just then a whiff of something filled her nose. It was like cinnamon, with a hint of lavender. The smell enchanted her, and she no longer felt frustrated with Draco.

Seeing this, the man chuckled and leaned into kiss his mate. Hermione just stood there and let him, not raising a hand as she moaned at his kiss, but as she broke away and her senses came back, her eyes widened. "What the hell was that Draco?" she demanded.

"Just a taste of being my mate love.. Just a taste of it."

* * *

Sorry if this chapter is a bit odd lovelies . School's out :D So I have more time to dedicate to writing. I think this chapter feels a bit different from the others. I worked on it a while, but I couldn't get it the way I wanted. If any of you have any suggestions, feel free to let me know. I've started a new story as well that I like quite a bit. Feel free to check it out if you have the time. It's a twilight fanfic, but I assure you it's nothing like twilight. I hope you're all having a lovely summer! See you next time

~BooksAreLonely


End file.
